csafandomcom-20200223-history
PolarBeats
Summary PolarBeats (c. October AD 2012, Jake Era – c. AD 2014, Omega Era) was the first second in command of the Omega Era and was one of the commandants of the Confederate States Marine Corps. Polar joined CSA shortly after joining Roblox after he raided an archaic Federal States of America fort. Polar quickly overshadowed OmegaInvictus as the most active members for months and this helped propel him through the ranks. By the time OmegaInvictus would become general in September of 2013, Polar would be an active general rank who was a major figure in the Coalition. Polar showed his support for Omega in the scandal of the Boom Era and he was targeted by the Jacksonian upper class for exile, of which did happen. When he rejoined, however, he was on the forefront for supporting the Coalition. Polar fell into a major inactivity shortly after the Omega Era began and was kept as the second in command mostly as an honorary position. After he retired officially in 2014, his rank remained vacant for some weeks until Achilles34 succeeded him as the second in command and FireInvictus succeeded him as the commandant of the CSMC. History (Written by Polar himself) PolarBeats (27 September 2012 - April 2014) is best known for being a former Lieutenant General under OmegaInvictus and a former C.S.M.C. Colonel-Commandant. First recruited into C.S.A. Army while fighting on a Federal States of America fort called Camp Yankey. While playing the game, he encountered a Confederate raid against the Union while he was solo raiding. He was impressed at the actual sight of a Confederate group on ROBLOX and wanted to join. Looking in the games search bar he typed in "CSA" and the first result was a game called "C.S.A. HQ". As he walked around he got shot at and like most noobs react he said, "Don't shoot me, I want to join but do not know how". Future Major General AlextInvictus walked him through the steps and a he entered into the annals of C.S.A. history. After participating in his first training, it became apparent to the officers that this noob wasn't such a noob after all and was highly speculated that he was a spy. In the Pre-Omega Eras, new members who showed skill and experience were looked on as Union alts. Livfowles1000 voiced that the new PolarBeats was a Union alt and the next day he was not allowed to enter the fort under any circumstance and was to be shot on sight if done so until an admin was able to get on and ban him. The next day he was exiled. Upon his return he found his recruiter and explained the details and was given a second chance under higher scrutiny. He attended every training and worked hard to the best of his abilities. Usurping the nominal title of most active member from OmegaInvictus, he rose through the ranks quickly. He gained friends, and fought to prove himself ready for his promotions. Upon the promotion of Sergeant he sought to join the CSMC, which represented the nominal elite of the group. With the advice of one of his role models, Quickpick helped train and test Polar to become a member of the Confederate States Marine Corp. Weeks after he was invited to attend a meeting for a group called The Confederate Conservative Coalition, headed by future General OmegaInvictus, and eventually became a high ranking official in the group. During this time he also participated in The Congort Provinces, a group ran by then Colonel Nuclearsombrero where his experience shined and he rose through the ranks very quickly acquiring the rank of Major before retiring after the group went into random wars with various groups. The group, for a short time, sucked activity out of CSA and CSA officers and everybody eventually migrated back. After this brief stint in non-CSA groups, PolarBeats decided to focus on the C.S.A. Army as his primary clan as well as other Confederate based groups, including his own ROBLOX group based off of the historic 31st Alabama Infantry Regiment. The group is where PolarBeats first dipped his feet into uniform making as well as group management. He would go on to re-imagine how the C.S.A. Army wore their uniforms and even made many customs for many members of other C.S.A. Army divisions as well as for personal members including generals Rangerrocks, OmegaInvictus, and Kevin3224. Polar also made a Confederate inspired Assassins Creed group based in the 19th Century period of the American Civil War with the help of Rangerrocks. The group became popular rather quickly and a community favorite, but like most non-CSA Confederate groups, activity dwindled and the group was given to those who were thought to be able to take care of it but ended up being destroyed. Polar was exiled by Boom in May 2013 during the late Boom Era scandal. He fought against Boom's allegations and was allowed to rejoin along with the other officers who were affected by it after Boom apologized and abdicated in favor of Rangerrocks. Under new General Rangerrocks, PolarBeats was a Major General and a Captain in the C.S.M.C. as well as an active member of the Coalition. After the abdication of sixth General Irishlove, his close friend Lieutenant General OmegaInvictus was inaugurated as the Seventh General of the Confederacy. Omega helped usher in a new age of activity in the Confederacy. This era is where Polar's influence really caught attention. He was designated the official uniform maker of the CSA after creating the Irish Era butternut uniforms and still continues to give the CSA his time outside of retirement. He now has left ROBLOX and is now in video game design and modification. Category:People